deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega Ranger
Omega Ranger, real name Sam, is one of the main characters from the American television series, Power Rangers S.P.D. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Omega Ranger VS Albert Wesker (Abandoned) * Omega Ranger VS Silver the Hedgehog (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Cad Bane (Clone Wars) * Cable (Marvel) * The Meta (Red vs Blue) * Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon) * The Terminator (...) * Tokio Kuryuu * Trunks (Dragon Ball) History Death Battle Info Background * Height: * Real Name: Sam * New guardian of the hall of legends Abilities * Teleport objects * Transform into a ball of light energy Arsenal * Omega Morpher - The Omega Ranger's Morpher features a throttle control that gives him access to a variety of powers including: ** Electro Mode: The Omega Morpher's main attack, an electrifying attack that can injure opponents greatly. ** Blast Mode: It allows the Omega Ranger to gather energy in the palm of his hand before discharging it as a powerful shock-wave. ** Power Mode: Similar to Muscle Mode, Power Mode increases the Omega Ranger's strength. ** Muscle Mode: Enhances the Omega Ranger's physical strength. ** Hyper Mode: Once this is activated, Omega Ranger can either slow down time or increase the speed at his will. ** Light-beam Mode: The Omega Ranger attacks his opponent with a "bar" of energy. Finishing move. ** Charged-Up Mode: The Omega Rangers can strengthen his stats. ** Judgment Scanner: The "Judge" option assesses the guilt or innocence of anyone the Rangers bring into custody. It measures pulse and electrical impulses before rendering a verdict, and it never makes mistakes. * Legend sword * Legend blaster Uniforce Cycle * Motorized unicycle * Travels at 330 km/h Omegamax zord * The Cycle has the ability to travel through time and fire lasers * Height: 47.7 m * Weight: 5000 tons * Speed: 550 km/h, Mach 3 (Flying) * Power: 2000 Megazord mode * Main weapons are dual powerful blades mounted on its wrists * The hands on its chest can reflect any attacks * Speed: 250 km/h * Also has the ability to fly * Finishing move: Omegamax Spin-Out Feat * Lift an entire industrial chimney with one hand and THROW IT! * Got Devastation, the most wanted criminal in the galaxy, behind bars * Can get knocked through thick solid brick and just break dance like nothing had happen * Saved the Hall of Legends * Destroyed Mirloc's reflective dimension * Survived multiple lightning strikes Gallery prspd-zd-cyclemaxmega.jpg|Omega Megazord Prspd-ar-omegamorpher.jpg|Omega Morpher PRSL-Omega.png|Future Omega Ranger Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Future characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Law Enforcement Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mecha wielder Category:Pilots Category:Power Rangers Characters Category:Power Rangers S.P.D. Characters Category:Saban Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:US Combatants